


Gravity of You

by Kaishiru



Series: The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Otabek Altin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Knotting, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sweet, Top Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: In which Otabek goes into heat without his mate present and grows frustrated he can't be fully satisfied with only getting himself off.





	Gravity of You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wanted to write Omega Otabek in heat....but I needed to write Omega Otabek in heat. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Yuri is 20 and Otabek is 23 in this story. I hope this is good bottom Beka content! ♥

Hot and empty.

It was the only two sensations he could describe feeling. It had been going on for three hours now. Not that it was unfamiliar to him, but it didn't make this any more bearable. The Kazakh could deal with being an Omega if he could actually manage the symptoms of his heat. And if his mate was actually in the apartment with him to sate his desires until he passed out. His toys didn't provide any relief at all albeit trying. Then he chucked the dildo across the room with a frustrated shout when he achieved his second orgasm all too quickly. The inferno had ebbed away just a little before returning in full force in less than fifteen minutes.

He was a mess. His t-shirt was bunched under his chin and his torso was covered in his own sweat and cum. Otabek’s dark hair was damp and the bangs were stuck to his face. His slick was dripping generously out of his ass, soaking the sheets below him and supple thighs as he began jerking himself off again. He had done it twice since Yuri had left earlier to get food and bottled water despite Otabek quelling Yuri’s worries and telling him he will be fine. And fuck, he was wrong. So wrong... Otabek desperately needed his mate to be back at home with him soon or he was going to pull his own hair out. His mate hasn't taken this long to get home whenever he was in heat. Traffic must be bad. This was fucking unbearable. He let out a small sob of frustration as his heat hit him like a truck, making him debate if he should get up and retrieve the toy to _attempt_ to get himself off or not. Either way, he wasn't going to get that relief he desperately sought out for a couple of times.

Otabek had cursed his luck for being so shitty by having his heat start two days sooner than expected. He had always been irregular and his recent adjustment of his suppressants haven't kicked in yet. It bothered him due to the fact he and Yuri was going to fly off to the next competition in a week or so. He needed for his birth control to work soon so this doesn't happen until they plan for his future heat together.

A long drawn out, “Fuck…” in his native language slipped out of his mouth when he slid two fingers into his ass while he stroked his cock. He imagined it was his Yuri fucking him thoroughly as he moved his hand along his own hardness before Yuri took over, making him lose all sense of himself as he flew apart. Thus having one of the most mind blowing orgasms he could ever achieve with Yuri before they get to the main event. He wanted no one else than his mate of four years to be inside him. It was hard for Otabek to completely feel satisfied during his heat otherwise. He didn't admit this to Yuri yet, but he could only achieve that intense orgasm with him. It didn't matter if they were already mated. He _needed_ Yuri.

“Yura, Yura, Yura…” His mate’s name left his lips in a steady mantra as he imagined it was Yuri’s fingers inside him, milking an orgasm out of him before he ends up being fucked into the mattress. He imagined it was Yuri’s hand stroking his cock in slow, torturous movements synced with the thrusts of his fingers inside his hole. Otabek shuddered, his eyes squeezing shut as his back arched off the bed. It was so good, but not good enough. He needed more.

Otabek gasped as felt his mate's hand replace his own on his dick, slowly stroking it. His eyes opened and he was greeted by a very naked Yuri— when the fuck did he come home? —hovering over him slightly, those fiery green eyes focused on his face. A smile, warm and genuine with a hint of guilt was on the blond's face. It was a rare sight and Otabek nearly forgot his heat by that look alone.

“Traffic was hell. Sorry I got back so late.” Yuri murmured as he kissed Otabek with affection. “I know it must ache to not have relief.”

“...It’s fine. Just...make it stop.” Otabek whispered, missing how Yuri rolled his eyes at him for not voicing how much he really needed the flames of his heat to dissipate.

Without another word, Otabek removed his fingers then pulled Yuri on top of him and between his legs. The feeling of his mate on top of him was like he was coming home after a long time. He shivered when he felt the tip of Yuri’s dick lightly pressing against his wet, very wet backside. Otabek needed it inside him so bad, he actually let out a whine.

“Yura… Put it in.” Otabek pleaded, reaching down to grab the Alpha’s cock with his slick covered hand. But Yuri stopped him by holding onto his wrist, licking up the sweet smelling substance of the digits off his hand.

“Hmm? Put what in, Beka? My fingers or my dick?” Yuri knew what Otabek wanted, but he wanted to make this enjoyable for his mate by dragging it out a little. Though, the way Otabek was unwittingly releasing copious amounts of pheromones into the air around them, made Yuri’s head swim and his own mark throb faintly. He had a shred of rational thought to make sure his beautiful mate was thoroughly prepared and also get him off a little. He placed a kiss to Otabek’s mark then started placing kisses down his body, his long hair benefitted in the Omega beneath him shuddering at the silk strands caressing his overheated body.

“Yura, I need **_you_ ** _inside_ .” Otabek demanded as he arched into Yuri’s touch. He moaned as he saw and felt Yuri take his dick into his mouth after lapping up the precum gathered at the tip. He lightly sucked the tip and smirked at the wonderful expression of pleasure etched onto his partner’s face. He saw that Otabek’s skin was tinged a dark red which complimented his skin tone which was usually mistaken as a very light tan color. His eyebrows were knitted together and his dark brown eyes, now almost black with how blown his pupils are currently were half lidded. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed heavily. Otabek looked fucking **_exquisite_ **. Yuri was lucky to have such a beautiful man with him.

“I know you can beg better than that, baby.” Yuri kissed Otabek’s inner thigh then licked the underside of his cock, eliciting a deep groan from the Omega. He took it a step further and pushed three of his fingers into him then moved them at the same time he slowly stroked his cock. It was something he did to make his mate express what he needed during sex and help him become more comfortable with that. Yuri was usually an impatient guy, but he wanted to be a good Alpha and mate to Otabek who was much more reserved than he was. Which was why it had taken them a while into their relationship to work up to small dirty talk.

Otabek’s body trembled as he felt his orgasm nearing, his moans increased in octave minutely as Yuri teased his sweet spot occasionally then purposefully didn't go near it most of the time. His shred of rational thought to not voice what he desperately needed had vanished and the need to just tell Yuri to fuck him fast and hard rested on his tongue. He was unaware of how Yuri smiled at his physical reactions to his touch.

“Yura, I… _fuck!_ I’m going to cum. I need to feel your knot inside me… Please!” he pleaded, feeling the last bit of his rational mind disappear into a haze of his heat.

Otabek practically sobbed when Yuri pulled his fingers out, leaving him uncomfortably empty and on the edge. He needed to cum badly at this point and Yuri stopping when he had was one of the worst sexual tortures his mate could put on him. Soon, Yuri made up for that when he settled in between Otabek’s legs, holding his own cock that had a condom on it as he slowly entered Otabek who arched his back. Finally feeling Yuri inside him was like coming home. He pushed back onto Yuri’s cock to sheath him inside completely, causing them both to groan. The small part of Otabek’s rational thought told him he would not like to get pregnant when he became aware of the barrier of the condom Yuri was wearing. And he was more aware of the huge part of himself needing to feel his Alpha’s seed fill him and impregnate him. Those thoughts and feelings were battling out inside him and it was causing his heat dazed mind to spin.

The Kazakh’s hips moved feverishly in time with Yuri’s thrusts which were surprisingly hard. Not that he minded this. It felt good and it was exactly what he needed after waiting more than an hour for Yuri to get back. He was so wet that Yuri’s thrusts was so smooth whenever he moved. The slick sounds were audible to the point it made his cheeks burn hot with minimal embarrassment, yet he felt Yuri grow harder inside him as a result. He wished he could tell Yuri how good he made him feel, but the words wouldn't come out. Not with his breathless moans punctuating every word that did come out of his mouth. His thoughts turned to mush when Yuri had thrust into his sweet spot hard. His moans were more vocal and he shivered as Yuri mouthed his mating mark just above his left clavicle.

“Beka, patience.” Yuri warned him when Otabek squeezed around his dick to draw him in deeper. It was difficult to be patient with an impatient Omega in heat.

“You... You t-took forever...g-getting h--” Otabek moaned when Yuri had thrust into his prostate hard again. “Here.”

“Sorry, babe. I know how unbearable it must have been for you.” Yuri nuzzled his mate in apology as he chuckled. Traffic was bad, but not being there to quench his Omega’s desires was a huge no-no for himself. He intended to make it up to Otabek during his heat. “Tell me what you need.”

Otabek wasn't the type to be upfront with how he wanted things, especially when it came to those he loved. He was quite reserved as a person, even as an Omega. However, when it came to Yuri, he felt compelled to say what was on his mind or what remained of it since the heat shrouded all rational thought. He whined when Yuri had slowed down in his trusts.

“...You. Just you, Yura.” He managed to say without stumbling over his words, his hands threaded through Yuri's long blond locks before pulling him down for a kiss. It was slow and passionate before it turned heated. He felt Yuri resume thrusting faster and he ended up becoming a bit vocal again. He didn't like how he sounded during sex and he attempted to cover his mouth when Yuri had pinned his hands down on either side of his head. Otabek stared into Yuri's eyes as their foreheads pressed together, their breaths were becoming one.

“Let me hear you, Beka.” Yuri pleaded and Otabek’s body reacted immediately when Yuri's pheromones had increased tenfold. It felt like Yuri’s hands were everywhere, touching him where he needed and did not know he needed to be touched. He had almost orgasmed right then, but he didn't. His body won't let him since it needed a knot first which he felt pressing against his soaked hole with each thrust. He craved it like he craved the air he breathes.

Otabek felt his orgasm nearing and knew Yuri sensed it as he released his hands a short time later. His arms wrapped around Yuri’s shoulders, his nails digging into the blond’s shoulders as he keened loudly now that his mate was hitting his prostate every time. He wanted to cum so badly that he was nearly brought to tears.

“Yura…” Otabek breathed, not able to suppress the whimper that formed in the back of his throat when he felt Yuri’s knot hit the edge of his entrance again. “Knot me.”

In the next moment, Yuri pushed the swollen gland past the slick ring of muscle Otabek flew apart. His orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, clinging to Yuri as though life depended on it and nearly screaming his name. He felt Yuri shudder against him as he orgasmed thanks to Otabek tightening around his cock. The Kazakh felt the condom being filled with cum and felt a tinge of regret that Yuri's seed has been wasted instead of filling him. It was for the best with how busy their lives were going.

They were drowning in post orgasmic bliss as they came down from the initial high. Otabek felt completely satisfied as Yuri brushed his sweaty bangs back and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. They exchanged wordless affections with their actions, showing the love and devotion they had for each other ever since they were teenagers. Otabek kissed Yuri's mark near his shoulder and smiled tiredly when he felt him shiver in his arms. They had been bonded for over a year and dating since Otabek turned nineteen, but it felt like they had been together forever and their love had stayed fresh since then. Otabek knew he loved Yuri from the first moment he saw him. It still surprised him knowing, feeling the inevitable fact Yuri reciprocates his love on a daily basis.

Otabek felt Yuri slide out of him after his knot went down. The blond removed then went to dispose of the condom moments later. He was seconds from falling asleep when he felt his limbs being massaged. He opened his eyes to look at Yuri then mumbled an, “Yura, I'm okay.”

“Let me do this for you, Beka. Gotta make up for my not being here when your heat started.” Yuri relented then added, “Plus, you’ll ache if you don't have a massage in between rough fucking.”

Otabek laughed softly as he raised an eyebrow.

“This coming from someone who thought rough fucking before our free skate last year was a good idea.”

“At least we still placed.” Yuri shrugged.

“You're only saying that because we scored higher than JJ.”

“That's true.”

Otabek allowed Yuri to continue massaging him, occasionally biting back a few moans when Yuri's hands dipped too close to his inner thighs. He felt considerably better after the massage then let Yuri gather him into his arms. It would be a while before the next wave of his heat arrives so it was time for Otabek to get some sleep. But one thought came to the forefront of his mind and he couldn't fight it anymore.

“Yura, I want to try to have a family. After we take the gold from Worlds.” He blurted out as Yuri practically gaped at him in shock.

“Are you sure?” His mate asked.

“Yeah, I'm sure.”

It seemed as though Yuri searched his face for any sign he was joking. They had been really strict with birth control and using condoms during most of their relationship so far, only having one pregnancy scare when Otabek was sick and achy during one occasion. That was when they didn't use any contraceptives during a few of Otabek’s heats. It turned out the Omega had a bad stomach bug. They had to pull out of the competition event in that country. It was devastating.

But, Yuri found that his mate was serious and he reached out to smooth his hair out then rested his hand on Otabek’s cheek. He and Otabek were still young adults with their careers thriving, even moreso since they began pair skating. They were going to rock at World's this year and afterwards, they will try to start a little family. Well, maybe if they marry first. Instincts were hard for both of them to completely ignore after all.

“Then we’ll start a family.” Yuri stated, his rare smiles appeared on his face as he briefly kissed him. His hand rested on Otabek’s flat, but firm stomach. “But first, we should have a wedding.”

“Why do you think I proposed to you first?” Otabek asked as Yuri laughed.

“That’s true. I’ll never forget how you one-upped Viktor proposing to Katsudon by proposing to me right after our routine, Beka. That was worth the looks we received from them and everyone else.”

Otabek hummed in agreement then rested his head on Yuri’s shoulder. He was unable to keep his eyes open at this point. It seemed like Yuri understood then covered their naked bodies with the blanket. He knew the next wave would happen in about three hours or so and it was important for Otabek and himself to get as much sleep as possible. Hopefully, he can also get Otabek to eat and drink more during his heat.

“Get some rest, Beka. You’ll need it.” Yuri urged him.

“Okay, Yura.” Otabek murmured, sleep taking over him not even a moment later. He felt comfortable by the fact Yuri was here with him in the bed. He was warm and smelled of autumn rain. Though, he barely smelled it with their mingling scents and the smell of sex stagnant in the air around them. Everything felt so right for Otabek and that was why he was able to fall into slumber so easily.

His dreams soon showed of a domestic future with Yuri and two, maybe three children running around. Otabek slowly showing signs of a fourth child growing within him as his right hand rubbed his stomach. The ring on that hand glistened faintly in the sunlight of mid afternoon. Yuri was hugging him from behind and can't keep his hands off his growing belly. It was the sweetest of dreams. Maybe he shouldn't tell Yuri what he wanted since it was so cheesy. Not yet.


End file.
